


Seven Years

by lamerezouille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamerezouille/pseuds/lamerezouille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mirror is broken</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seven Years

The first thing he remembers when it happens is Hermione's voice once when they were studying for some Charms exam.

_"One of the only exception for the Reparo spell are mirrors, because of the curse embedded in them when manifactured, bringing to their breaker seven days to seven years of bad luck, depending on the quality of the mirror."_

The second thing he remembers is Sirius's face when he gave him the two-way mirror that he so foolishy refused to use.

Then he doesn't have time to remember any more because his hand hurts. He puts it under cold water and washes his blood get washed away.

He hopes that a mirror so easily broken won't bring him seven years of bad luck. The last seven years were hard enough as it is.


End file.
